Although this 3 year research grant began in January, 1978, our laboratory team has been studying ECMO in newborn respiratory failure for several years. Studies brought together in this research project include: (1) clinical evaluation of ECMO in moribund newborn infants with respiratory failure, (2) methods for quantitating newborn respiratory failure with the intent of early detection of high mortality risk infants, (3) creating and improving the apparatus and techniques of ECMO and newborn respiratory failure management as they relate to extracorporeal circulation and newborn respiratory failure. This progress report describes our activity in each of these areas for the last nine months. Our studies indicated that the incidence of complications and death from respiratory failure are decreased in ECMO treated babies. This raises several important questions which could be best answered in the laboratory. Consequently we are currently applying for a supplement to the original grant to support laboratory study of ECMO in stressed premature lambs.